


You Light Up My World Like Nobody Else

by phlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Inspired By Tumblr, Light up sketchers, M/M, Sketchers, Spies & Secret Agents, Spy Harry, Spy Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlarry/pseuds/phlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Like what? It's so dark in here, I can't even see two feet in front of me."</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I got this."</p>
<p>"Louis, why would you wear those on a fucking spy mission."</p>
<p>"When else would I wear them?"</p>
<p>-or Louis buys new shoes-</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Light Up My World Like Nobody Else

**Author's Note:**

> This is lame and I hate myself

"I can't believe you, Lou. It's our first mission and you've already screwed it up!"

Louis scrunched up his nose. "That's mean, Haz. It's your fault as well as mine."

"How is any of this my fault? You're the one who couldn't resist drawing attention to themself."

"You can't blame me for that! That guy was a total dick, he deserved to have dirty water poured on him from six stories up. Besides, you thought this would be a good spot to hide."

Harry recalled exactly what had happened. As soon as he saw Louis holding the janitor's bucket he knew they were fucked. When Louis had finished pouring the water over the edge of the balcony, Harry rushed to find a hiding spot, and it just so happened to be this safe. They hadn't really had any other options, so Harry couldn't be blamed.

"Yeah, because I was panicking and didn't want us to die! Now, thanks to you, we are stuck in a fucking safe with no hope for escape," Harry seethed. Louis began muttering obscenities at Harry under his breath.

Harry sighed, rolling his eyes. He stuck both of his hands out, trying to get ahold of the wall and figure out the dimensions of the safe. He stumbled forward, colliding with Louis. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's lithe body, placing a kiss on his forehead. "What's the rush, doll? Don't fancy being stuck in here with me? Is it cause I smell?"

Harry moved away from him, lightly hitting him on the chest. "No, you idiot. But I'd rather not spend my entire Saturday holed up in here when I could be relaxing by our new pool." 

"True, that would be nice. But we can make do, right? I'm sure there's plenty of fun things to do in here."

"Like what? It's so dark in here I can't even see two feet in front of me."

"Don't worry, I got this."

Louis pulled almost completely away from Harry, keeping a single hand on his boyfriend's shoulder to balance himself. Harry stared at where he assumed Louis was, confused. Then, with the utmost grace, Louis began thrashing around and stomping his feet wildly. Harry's eyes widened. He tried to grab Louis to keep him from hurting himself, but then he noticed that light was exploding up from the floor.

Looking down, Harry realized that the cause of the blaring pink and blue lights were Louis sketchers. He groaned, throwing his head back and face palming.

"Louis, why would you wear those on a fucking spy mission," He said, not really asking because he didn't want to know the answer.

"When else would I wear them?" Louis answered anyway, looking offended.

"Oh I don't know, maybe when you're not trying to keep from being seen by the evil people whose building you're breaking into?"

Louis pouted, "Are you saying you don't like them?"

"No, no. They're great, hon. Really. But why did you think they would be helpful?"

The lights on Louis shoes stopped flashing, and they were thrust into darkness once again. Harry heard Louis jump, his feet slamming back down and lighting up with renewed vigor.

"They're helpful now, aren't they?"

"Whatever. I sent an emergency notice to Liam, so they agency should be sending some backup soon."

"Well in the meantime, do you wanna play hopscotch?"


End file.
